


Virgin Patriotism

by JesterMonkey



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: All ships are welcome, EXCEPT SHARON AND STEVE FUCK OFF!!!!, F/M, M/M, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesterMonkey/pseuds/JesterMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ya'll know that Steve is still virgin right? He has to be.</p>
<p>Reader hangs out with Steve at a party and things get...interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a dumb fic for a dumb idea. I've left this gender nuetral since this is a self-insert fic but you are absolutely free to insert your own Steve pairings into this. Let me know ship you inserted in here.

Standing next to Steve at the bar was so surreal. He towered over me and I could feel my heart race as I sipped the drink he ordered for me. The parties at Stark tower were always crowded, so it was hardly a surprise that Steve had opted to be a wallflower for the evening. Though I never thought he’d be anywhere near the bar, let alone buying me a drink.

I looked up to Steve and sighed. “Thanks for the drink, Cap.”

He had to do a double-take before he realised that I’d said something to him. He leaned down to me. “Did you say something?”

I felt his breath on me cheek.

I laughed uncomfortably. “I said…Thanks for the drink.”

Steve smiled approvingly and stood up straight, as usual. Steve’s eyes slowly shifted down towards me, eventually he sighed and sat down. We were now at eye level at least. I smiled awkwardly at Steve as I sipped my drink and set it on the table behind me.

This was weird.

We’d been talking for ages and then he just shut off.

I looked out to the party. Small groups of friends were talking amongst themselves, couples were dancing together despite the fact that there was barely any music playing and the occasional lone drunkard stumbling about the room and eventually falling asleep.

Steve chuckled to himself. “Do you think we should be going out there and…having fun?”

“I’m not nearly drunk enough for that.” I said taking my drink and sculling it. I wiped my mouth. “You?”

He shrugged. “I can’t get drunk.”

“Fair enough.” I sighed, lifting my glass to him. “How about I get drunk for you?”

Steve smiled and shook his head at me. “That won’t be necessary.”

I squinted at him. “What?”

Steve stood and looked around the room. He groaned and turned to face me. “You wanna go somewhere quieter? I can barely hear you in here.”

I shrugged and put down my empty glass. I nodded to him and he slowly walked through the crowds of people towards the door. Every few steps someone would want to say ‘Hi’ to him, he would simply smile and reply with a friendly “Hello, how are you?” and keep walking.

There were times when I felt like I should have grabbed onto Steve’s arm so I didn’t lose him in the crowd. That would have been embarrassing. My crush on Steve was obvious enough as it was. It didn’t matter, though, Steve would wait for me if I got left behind.

Finally we made it to the door and Steve opened it quickly. I saw a thin, pale arm dart past me and tap Steve on the shoulder.

Steve and I turned to face the pale and thin figure behind us. She was definitely pretty, she had long black hair and a short red dress. Her make-up was done perfectly which helped her stunning smile stand out more.

She beamed at Steve. “You’re Steve Rogers, right? You’re Captain America!”

Steve put his hands on his hips and smiled politely at her. “Yes, I am. What can I do for you, Ma’am?”

The girl blushed and quickly pulled out a marker and photo from her bag. She winked at him. “It’s for a friend.”

Steve gently took the marker and photo from her and quickly penned his signature on it. He gently gave it back to her. “There.”

She let out a soft squeal and jumped on the spot. “Thank you sooo much, Captain!”

She quickly skipped towards a small of group other screaming girls. Steve gave me an embarrassed smile and slipped through the door. I followed behind him.

The door to the party quickly slammed shut and the door caused an echo throughout the hall. That one wall made a lot difference.

I sighed. “She sure was pretty, huh?”

Steve shrugged. “I wasn’t really focusing on that.” He smiled and looked to me. “Did you see something you like?”

I shook my head. “Not really.”

“Then why bring it up?” Steve grunted.

I looked down at my hands for a moment, making sure that any green wasn’t showing up on my skin. I sighed and faced him, staring at his face, hoping for any sign of awareness. He had to have known.

“Isn’t it obvious?” I groaned.

Steve cocked a brow. “What?”

You sighed at him. “Steve…” I stepped closer to him. “I was jealous.”

“Of her?”

“Of her.”

Steve stared down at me for a moment. I watched his blue eyes stare into me as he scanned my face and the surrounding area. He looked like he was internally digging deep into his mind. Slowly, his expression began to soften.  

“You don’t need to be jealous of her.” Steve smiled.

I smiled back at him. “Really?”

“Well, she was just asking for an autograph.” Steve replied, scratching the back of his neck. “You get used to it.”

“Steve.” I grunted.

“I’m not finished.” Steve snapped at me. “Let me finish!”

“Steve! Good lord, I like you. A lot!” I shouted at him.

Steve stared down at me wide eyed. He stood up straight and coughed uncomfortably. I took four deep breaths as I let him process the outburst.

Steve put his hands together. “How much do you like me? Like…as friends? On a scale of one to ten?”

I took a deep breath and smiled. “It’s…more like an eleven.”

“Really?” Steve said, struggling to hide his blush. “Well, thank you but how long have you felt like this?”

“A while.” I groaned at the nodding man in front of me. “Hey, look, I’m sorry if I…I dunno…Offended you?”

Steve beamed down at me. “No, no. Thanks for telling me.”

I looked down uncomfortably to the ground. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Steve standing right in front of my face. His eyes moved about, scanning my face. He smiled, taking a deep breath. Steve put both of his hands on my cheeks and gently closed his eyes as he brought his lips to my forehead for a soft kiss. I smiled softly at the situation.

Steve stepped back and smiled politely.

I gently reached an arm out to his shirt and pulled him closer to me. I grinned at him as I leaned in to kiss his lips. Steve let out a slight groan as our lips met. I quickly pulled away, laughing at him.

“You’re an awful kisser!” I laughed, holding my stomach. “I had no idea it’d be that bad.”

“What’d I do wrong?” Steve blushed at me.

I wiped a tear from my eye. “It’s fine, it’s nothing too major.”

Steve gave me a very concerned look. Steve’s eyes darted about the room, I cocked a brow when I came to a realisation.

“Are you virgin?” I asked bluntly.

“Does it matter?” Steve said in a higher pitch than usual.

A sly grin crept onto my face. “You totally are, aren’t you?”

Steve folded his arms together and looked away from me. “Again, does it really matter?”

I stepped closer to him. “It won’t in roughly…five minutes.” I purred.

Steve frowned. “You’re joking, right?”

“I’m dead serious.” I stated. “The thought of Captain America losing his V-card to me is making me so horny right now.”

“No, not that.” Steve sighed. “The five minutes thing?”

I grinned. “Hey, whatever works for you.”

Steve looked me over and smiled softly. He took a step closer and gently entwined his fingers with mine. I looked down, trying to hide my smile from him. I cocked a brow. How long had that been there?

_I suppose I should make the most of this,_ I thought to myself as I gently walked Steve into a room behind us.  


	2. This is the chapter where you suck off Steve "Captain Fucking America" Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You begged, you pleaded, you wanted it like the naughty, naughty little sluts you are.
> 
>  
> 
> Or not. Whatever. Have the poorly written sex scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Civil War was good.

Gently holding his hands in mine, I lead him through a door and into a private room. My heart was pounding as my eyes met his. He smiled softly. It was almost pitch-black in there, however it was his smile that lit up the entire room, as dorky as it is to say. I looked around the dimly lit room and carefully swung Steve onto what I assumed was a couch. I let go of his hands and carefully placed myself in-between his legs.

I grinned up at him as loud laughter erupted from the party.

“Sounds like they’re having fun in there.” I sighed.

“Hmm?”

I put my hands on his knees and chuckled. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Do you?” Steve said, smiling softly falling into a frown.

I pursed my lips. “Of course I do. I’m just making sure you want to…for obvious reasons.”

Steve’s smile returned. “Yes. I do.” He said. “I don’t know what I’m doing. Not really.”

I sighed and scratched at the fabric of his pants. I hadn’t really thought this through all that much. My eyes slowly trailed up his legs and towards the rather large lump in front of me. My eyes stayed focused on the bulge and then it hit me.

A grin crept onto my face as I dug my nails into his leg and dragged my hands up his legs to the fly of his pants. I could feel him jolt under my hands my touch. With careful fingers and a tonne of determination I undid the button and unzipped his fly. I gently pinched the elastic of his underwear and in one sweeping motion I pulled his trousers to his ankles.

His cock sprung free and I couldn’t help but stare at him. Steve took quick, shallow breaths. He was more than I expected. He looked down at me with vulnerable eyes, possibly the first time anyone saw him this vulnerable.

It was surprising to see absolutely no pubic hair.

Did he shave? Wax? What the fuck? The man has basically no body hair whatsoever.

“What - Is there a problem?” Steve gasped.

I smiled back at him reassuringly as my hand hovered over his number. Staring into his eyes, I wrapped my hand around him. Steve jumped in his seat at my touch.

“Cold! Cold!” Steve hissed. “Why’s your hand so cold?!”

“Sorry.” I chuckled, looking away. “Listen, you know how to warm up hands…you just gotta…rub!”

Before I finished my sentence, I began to slowly rub the length of his cock. Steve, gasping in appreciation, slinked back into the couch as I rubbed. Steve’s breaths were sharp and quick, almost in time with motion of my hand. Steve grabbed a tight hold of the couch as he closed his eyes, giving in to the new sensation.

I watched his face carefully, watching every expression as it shifted. It was a great indicator of whether I was doing it the way he liked; he was loving it. My mind trailed off for a moment as I began to wonder if I pulled similar faces during my first time.

My mind turned back to Steve. I was jacking off Captain America.

Now this was the American Dream, if I say so myself.

Steve took a deep breath.

“Shouldn’t…Shouldn’t I be doing something like this…To you?” Steve panted. He tried his hardest to keep his voice down so no one could hear, he went so far as to cover his mouth with one hand.

“Steve, this is _your_ first time.” I sighed. “This is about you, don’t worry about me.”

“How nice of you.” Steve groaned.

I stopped working his cock with my hand and gently pulled myself closer to him. I looked up to Steve for reassurance but he simply groaned and begged me to keep going. I smiled, opening my lips wide and acquainting his girth with my mouth.

Steve moaned approvingly. “It’s so warm.” He muttered under hot breaths.

I began to suck him off. My tongue and lips, working together, caressed and massaged his cock in a teasing manner. My hands trailed up his body, following the lines made by his toned muscles, and towards his pecs. With my thumbs, I carefully rubbed his nipples which grew hard at my touch.

 No hair yet again. Smooth as butter.

Steve began to moan louder and in a less coherent manner as every second went by. I could hear it in his breathing and his moaning that he was close to climax. Every time I went harder at him, his moaning got louder and louder. When he started to scream out, I paused for a second, just to let him calm down.

I didn’t want anyone to ruin this moment.

Steve grabbed my head and pushed himself further into my mouth.

“I- I think I’m cumming!” He announced under his breath.

Steve pushed my head even closer to him and he burst out into one long moan as he…well, you know.

Slowly, I pulled myself away from Steve’s cock, which grew softer every second. I didn’t dare swallow nor did I spit. I wasn’t sure how he’d feel about that sort of thing. Steve forcefully slowed his breathing and looked up to the ceiling, completely bewildered.

I tried to smile as his eyes met mine. I stood up and gently sat on Steve’s lap. Steve reached a hand out to my face and his thumb caressed my cheek.

“That was…” He sighed with a million dollar smile before pulling me in for a long and passionate kiss.

This time, he shoved his tongue into my mouth, massaging and swirling it about my mouth. I could have sworn he was attempting to brush my teeth. Suddenly, he pushed himself away from me.

His eyes wide, he stared past me. “That’s…Not what I think it is, right?”

We looked to each other with wide eyes.

 

It was insanely difficult not to laugh at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you thought this was Sharon sucking off Steve you can go fuck yourself. I'll make my stance against this fucking ship, fuck me fuckin sideways Russo bros. You did this to me.

**Author's Note:**

> Psst~
> 
> You want the smexy time? Do ya? Do ya really?


End file.
